gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
HCAM-01XATE Midgard
Created to serve as a heavy attack vessel, the Dominatus class was originally intended for a nine vessel production run. But however, due severe budget overruns and excessive creative enthusiasm in constructing the flagship vessel Midgard, the remainder of the run was temporarily put on hold, until the various partners involved were quite satisfied that lead vessel had proven its worth, in spite of the expense spent on it. Technology and Combat Characteristics As the name of the class suggests, the Midgard is intended to dominate any battlefield its deployed into. And as such, the vessel is designed to be heavily armed, relatively fast and well protected, while still possessing a very large contingent of mobile suits, as well as other support units. All of which combined, necessitated the vessel to be larger than any contemporary battleship in known existence. With a length of some nine hundred and forty five meters, the Midgard is at least twice as long compared to its contemporaries. To allow the Midgard an above average speed, the designers tacked on a total of 12 massive thermonuclear pulse thrusters, granting the behemoth a speed near that of the famed Eternal, whose speed is quite legendary. Armor wise, the ship carries much more laminated armor, owing to its sheer size, and the thickness of the plating in some of the key locations is downright staggering. The mobile suit hangar bay on board is downright cavernous, allowing the Midgard to carry in excess of 90 odd mobile suits alone, not counting the other miscellaneous units, a feat on its own. To facilitate rapid deployment of the mobile suits and other assorted units, the Midgard relies on 12 linear catapults split amongst the dual hulls of the vessel. Offense wise as well as to mitigate its lack of combat mobility, the vessel has an astounding array of weapons for a ship its size, dwarfing the complement of weapons from several of its contemporaries combined in one go. With a large number of turrets, all of which are bearing a number of heavy weapons, and still supported by a heavy array of CIWS and missile batteries, the Midgard is well equipped to wade into the thick of battle and decimate its opponents. It is projected that this vessel is the most powerful warship currently in existence, surpassing that of combat vessels in both the UEA and ZAFT naval forces. Amenities wise, similarly no expense has been spared in providing the creature comforts. A fully equipped multi level and comprehensive medical center, complete with the most advanced diagnostic and surgery suites, ensures the best possible healthcare for the members aboard. Meanwhile, several fully equipped mess halls offers gastronomical delights to all onboard, not unlike that provided by a luxury cruise ship. Several onboard armories and firing ranges allows the crew to practice their shooting skills, while a well equipped multi level gym allows the crew and pilots to maintain their fitness. Several state of the art tactical briefing rooms were also added to ensure that B Force has access to the most current situational data, prior to any actions they might need to undertake. Block 0 Upgrade After scrapping the remaining 8 vessels, it was decided to further upgrade the sole remaining Dominatus class to ensure its combat potency. Amongst the numerous weapons and systems additions, updates and fine-tunings, two five hundred meter long modules, vaguely resembling the Girty Lue class, were added to the port and starboard of the primary structure. Practically a ship in itself, each module contains several additional engine blocks, as well as pilot/crew accommodations and amenities, hangars, launch bays and weapon emplacements to further deter enemies from attacking. Armaments ;*Anti-Beam Depth Charge Launcher :Created to protect a ship from unfriendly beam fire, the Midgard has been equipped with several of these launchers, to defend itself from beam attacks. However, these launchers are used sparingly in combat, as they can degrade the effectiveness of the Midgard's own beam weaponry, while the anti-beam particle cloud is still active. ;*Fire-linked GAU-XA "Gram" 7 barreled 30mm Automatic Multi-barrel CIWS :Given the prevalence of missile bearing units and warships in use, the fire linked 30mm (1.2in) 7 barreled GAU-XA Gram gatling guns were selected to become the guns of choice used for the CIWS system aboard the Midgard. Featuring a combined firing rate of 10,000 rounds per minute, along with an effective range of some 4000m (13,000 ft) and a muzzle velocity of some 1175m/s (3855 ft/s), the Gram's accuracy is rated at 5mil 90%, implying that the 90% of the shells fired off will hit within a cone, with an angle of 5 milliradians, which at the maximum effective range of 4000m, gives the Gram a target diameter of some 12m (40 ft). ;*Missile Launchers :The Midgard itself is outfitted with a heavy complement of missile launchers, including vertical launch systems, so as to ensure maximum tactical flexibility in combat. With the ship having access to the missile inventory available to both Terminal and the UEA, the vessel benefits even more with prototype guided muntions and specialty warheads from Redfield Industries many R&D labs. Capable of firing micro missiles, to all terrain tactical cruise missiles, the Midgard is well posed to strike at any distance, with its missile inventory. ;*"Mjölnir" 120cm Heavy Linear Cannon :A carry over from the Archangel class, the improved Valiant Mark 10s were added to provide the Midgard with additional ballistic fire. Adapted to firing a slightly large slug, and mounted in the a tri gun format, the Mjölnirs shine particularly when in use during certain situations. With the increase in number of barrels, there is no doubt that the Midgard should have little to no worries while engaging in combat. ;*"Lævateinn" 225cm Quad Barreled Long Range High-Energy Multi-phase Beam Cannons :An improvement over the Mk 71 Gottfrieds, the Lævateinn model features a quad barrel setup over the previous dual barrel setup. With the addition of extra barrels and extended range, at the cost of increased energy consumption, this allows the Midgard to literally reach out and touch someone, with its numerous turrets, whilst still allowing for an impressive broadside of multiple such turrets to per side. As such, the Lævateinns supplement the already formidable ranged capabilities of the Midgard, allowing its captain to literally devastate any opposing vessel, station or structure in range of the beam cannons. As an added feature, the Lævateinns possess a charge mode, whereby the weapon sacrifices its rate of fire for a vastly improved attack which can punch through most conventional naval vessels in a single shot. This tactic is preferred during the initial stages of long to mid range combat, where the Migard can use its massive array of weapons to great effectiveness and where also few opponents can muster the necessary return fire on the Midgard. ;*"Tyrfing" 675cm Tri Barreled Long Range High-Energy Beam Cannons :Based off the infamous "Aufprall Dreizehn" beam cannons from the GFAS-X1 Destroy, these ultra large caliber beam cannons are among the largest beam weapons available to a large combat vessel. With 12 such beam cannons, the Midgard can seriously threaten any opponent at extreme range, even before return fire can be executed. ;*Quad "Gungnir" Heavy Positron Convergence Blaster Cannon :In essence an antimatter beam cannon, the Positron blasters cannons destroy their targets by breaking them down on the molecular level, when the beams come into contact with the target. This new and improved weapon can penetrate current positron deflector shield technology with ease, while the "Yata-no-Kagami" Anti-Beam Reflection System offers little to no protection. Regardless, the weapon itself is still a potent weapon, so much so that the Midgard has a single quad linked heavy positron blaster cannons hidden in each of the dual hulls, which splits open in use, while also serving as a amplifier/accelerator chamber, to improve the weapon's already deadly potency. Block 0 upgrade ;*"Hofund" Thermal Plasma Composite Cannon :With the expected increase in guided ordnance as well as mobile suits targeting the vessel, several blocks of thermal plasma composite cannons were installed all round the vessel, supplementing the onboard CIWS, as well as offering the Midgard an enhanced and unprecedented short range offensive/protective measure. Tied into the enhanced Ramiel targeting system, which was installed during the upgrading process, the Midgard is now fully capable of hitting and neutralizing any target within the weapon's firing radius with perfect accuracy. System Features ;*Einherjar NET :B-Force's own internal tactical network, Einherjar Net allows all 5 Gundams and the ship to share real time tactical combat information with each other, granting the team an unparalleled edge in combat operations. To prevent enemy hacking, the data stream is heavily encrypted to the extent that even a supercomputer would need an extensive amount of time to break the security protocol. ;*Enhanced Ablative coating :Normally used by the more advanced ships to deal with the intense heat of re-entry, the new mixture used by the ship features a refined mixture that is slightly more tolerant and lasting to massive spikes in temperature, before being expended. ;*Positron Deflectors :Installed in strategic locations on the ship's hull, the resulting energy barrier allows the ship to be almost invulnerable to most enemy weapons. However, the system is not perfect, and thus the ship still needs to take care to avoid being sunk. ;*Gas Propulsion stealth system :Carried over from the Girty Lue, the gas propulsion system allows the Midgard to perform covert operations and quietly sneak into and leave locations, while masking its passage and announcing its presence to any infrared sensors. ;*Laminated Armor II :A common feature from the more advanced vessels of the time, the Midgard features an improved form of laminated armor, which dissipates the heat of beam weapons across the whole hull, granting the ship an incredible defense against beam weapon fire. With a number of changes geared towards better durability and heat dissipation, the armor provides the Midgard with a tough skin. ;*Mirage Colloid II Stealth System :Used in combination with the above Gas Propulsion system, the Mirage Colloid II system allows the Midgard to literally become invisible to electronic sensors and the naked eye. Thereby allowing the Midgard to covertly deploy itself without drawing any attention. ;*Rocket anchors :Another carry over from the Girty Lue class of ships, the rocket anchors allow the Midgard to anchor itself to asteroids, or any other large objects. With the anchors attached, the vessel can haul in objects, if needed. Block 0 upgrade ;*"Ramiel" Enhanced Tracking/Targeting System :Constructed around of a trio of quantum computers, the Ramiel ETTS allows the vessel to enhance its weapon fire to an almost preternatural level, even during the heat of battle. Extensive simulations have indicated an uncanny accuracy rate of 100%, even against massed mobile weapon munitions and guided weaponry, as well as the more troublesome and deadlier remote weapons. Devin's Dozen A nickname for the twelve females of assorted ages who bear only a single name and follow Devin Field. Oddly enough, none of then twelve can be identified from any national database. It is speculated that they are either his assistants or proteges in training. History Gallery Notes/Trivia/Homages